Soulmate
by Sati Lotus
Summary: Even in death, he will always find her. Set towards the end of Eclipse.


**Author's note:** This was written as part of a writing challenge I set for myself. It is un-betaed, so please excuse any errors. Feedback is welcome. I hope you enjoy the story.

**Soulmate**

I had felt his death throes deep in my heart, his fury at being thwarted quickly replaced by fear that they might kill me too. And grief because he had lost me again.

I heard James calling my name, over and over, feeling his fear, his grief and finally, his love. Then there was silence in my head. I had sobbed as the loss, the separation, swept over me.

Who could say when we would find each other again?

Wolves do not mourn the rabbits they kill. Vampires are not evil. We still think and feel and suffer.

When I was human, I lived in a bustling city, full of people. Out of all those people, I could not find one that understood who I was. I knew life had something wonderful and mysterious to give me. Something I could sense, but not see, it was always just out of reach.

He found me in a crowded street on a wet, miserable day.

I glanced up and there was a man staring at me intently, with an almost… hungry look on his face. He looked like a hobo with ragged clothes and messy hair. I saw his gleaming red eyes I was not frightened, but curious.

He stepped closer and I reached out to him.

He tentatively raised his hand and pressed his palm against mine, our fingers splayed. He smiled.

"Found you," he said softly.

I stared at our joined hands, full of wonder. I knew, instantly, that he was the part of me that I'd always vaguely missed.

_I missed you_, a voice whispered in my head. I knew it was him. I looked into his face.

_I've been waiting for you_, I whispered back mentally.

My sister was tugging on my arm, dragging me away. I snapped out of my trance.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

I looked back. He was still standing there in the rain, still smiling wickedly after me. I had to get to him. I smacked her hand, trying to make her let go, but she only gripped tighter. I looked again, desperately, but he was gone.

He had disappeared, yet I knew in my heart that he would find me.

Several nights later, I saw him standing in the yard, dressed in the same clothes, with the same sly smile on his face. I ran to him, burying my face against his cold chest, holding him tightly.

He cradled my face in his hands, gazing at me with those strange red eyes. The red was unfamiliar, almost inhumane, but beyond that, I could see into his heart. All he felt was happiness and love and I shared it.

_You knew I'd come back for you_, he whispered in my mind. He sounded as dazed as I felt.

I nodded happily. _You always do_.

Somehow I knew that we had lived many lives together. In each life, he found me. We were meant to be with each other.

"What's your name?" I said suddenly. The spirit doesn't change, but names do.

He laughed and it sounded devilish. "James."

"What's yours?" he asked, still smiling as he led me away.

I followed him into the darkness. "I'm Victoria."

When I awoke from the burning pain, he was there.

"How do you feel?"

I lay there, assessing my body, feeling its new strength. As I sat up, I looked around, marvelling at everything now looked, heard, smelt, felt. Even the air tasted different.

I looked back to his worried face, delighting in how beautiful he was.

I pounced on him, pushing him down, tickling and wrestling, equally as strong as he. He laughed, loud and happy, and I giggled back, drunk with my own happiness, loving every second with him.

I pinned him down, grinning triumphantly. His smile faded slowly as he looked into my eyes.

"I was frightened that I might have lost you when I became a vampire," he admitted.

I ran my fingers over his face.

"If I were lost, you would fine me," I said simply.

I just knew that he would be wherever I went, he would help me when I needed it, he would watch my back, he would understand me, and he would love me always. He would take care of me and I would take care of him.

He was my soulmate.

James had told me was that revenge is ultimately pointless as it changes nothing. When I kill Bella, he will not be beside me to share my triumph.

He will still be lost to me.

As Edward tries to grab me, I consider trying to fight back, to wait another day to make his heart bleed as mine does. I cannot help but marvel at his single minded devotion to her. He is doing everything he can to protect her.

Just as James would do for me.

Thinking about their love makes me pause and he seizes his chance to grab me. I don't resist when catches me, though I laugh silently at the victorious expression on his face.

I could have killed him already, but it was her I truly wanted. I don't think either of them truly realise what they have in each other. Not yet. I will show them.

I die.

My body is dead, but I am still in the clearing, watching as Edward rips my corpse apart and begins to burn me. They don't see me and they didn't know I am still here.

Bella is staring in horror at what her lover is doing.

"He's your other half," I whisper to her as I move past. "Don't forget how lucky you are to have found him."

She blinks.

I drift away, wandering through the woods, searching.

James is leaning against a tree, smiling when I find him. The sight of his face fills me with joy and I can feel his happiness too.

I walk up to him and press my hand against his.

"Found you."


End file.
